


Hamilchat: what

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, M/M, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Freckledqueer: guyyyyyyyyyyyyys 

Freckledqueer: I'm bored 

Freckledqueer: this week has been so uneventful 

PegMe: honestly 

SweetiePie: we haven't done anything together in a long time

PegMe: yeah last we all hung out burr nearly burned the house down 

BurrItsCold: that was NOT my fault 

Angle: yeah, okay 

BurrItsCold: y'all need to let that go like your house is fine

PegMe: no thanks to you Mr runs around the house screaming because FIRE

BurrItsCold: shut 

SweetiePie: burr is problematic, not even problematic fav, just problematic

BurrItsCold: why do I even associate with y'all 

HamSandwich: because you have no one else

SewMe: chill the roast my dudes

WineMom: GUYS LOTION IS SO AWESOME

WineMom: LIKE WHOA MY HANDS ARE SO SOFT

SewMe: laf you are so random 

HamSandwich: you've never used it before??

Freckledqueer: ewww don't tell us about you using lotion 

WineMom: not in that way John, you deviant 

WineMom: I had a friend who told me that after using it, their hands were greasy for like a week, and I am a busy man I have no time for oily hands

HamSandwich: omg laf you are so easily persuaded 

WineMom: it smells nice too 

Freckledqueer: one time I squirted a whole bottle on Alex's hand when he was sleeping and blew on his face and he hit himself so hard omg

HamSandwich: my eyes still burn from that you prick

SewMe: I remember one time Alex forgot it was his birthday

HamSandwich: that was a wild ride let me tell you 

WineMom: he left an essay at my house back in highschool once and I read it and was like three pages on how gorgeous someones face was 

HamSandwich: listen I like writing

SewMe: oh my god 

WineMom: funniest part is It was super vague but I think is was about John, and this was like a few years before you dated 

HamSandwich: laf SHUT

freckledqueer: awww

SweetiePie: alex is in so deep guys

Angle: oh shit laf I read that and there was like 3 paragraphs about their eyes

Freckledqueer: awwwwwwwwwwww

HamSandwich: worst part is I wasn't even halfway done with that paper 

HamSandwich: I'm fucking garbage

Freckledqueer: hey at least you never came back to the dorms ranting about how large someones hands are

WineMom: oh my god John do not do this to me

SewMe: pfft

Freckledqueer: yeah he talked the whole fucking night about it

WineMom: I have been destroyed

HamSandwich: what kinda kink is that

WineMom: it's not

WineMom: at least I didn't think a drone at a football game was an alien spaceship

Freckledqueer: whY WOULD THEY NEED A DRONE AT A FOOTBALL GAME GUYS SERIOUSLY

HamSandwich: why would aliens want to watch our dumb team loose 

SweetiePie: study why we are failing as a species 

NetflixandNyQuil: I mean it's no where near as bad as thinking Mac n'cheese is a romantic dinner

HamSandwich: BAHAHHAHHAH 

freckledqueer: it's confirmed he's a macaroni fucker 

TrueFrancophile: well I don't know about you, but I have never handed someone an epi pen right before eating a peanut butter cup 

SweetiePie: your joking

SewMe: can we just have a roast party

SweetiePie: uh yes

PegMe: one time I had to dig Eliza out of a stuffed animal pile because all of here stuffed friends fell on her

SweetiePie: oh

SweetiePie: you wanna go?

SweetiePie: PEGGY wanted to get her nipples tattooed black

Freckledqueer: HOLY SHIT PEGGY WAS THE REALEST 

NetflixandNyQuil: a new level 

PegMe: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE

Angle: she wanted black nipple piercings too

PegMe: AHHHHHHHGGGGGGH

PegMe: FINE

PegMe: Angelica wanted to be called jelly for like 8 yrs of her life

Angle: OH MY GOD 

Angle: THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY COOL IF PEOPLE WOULD JUST GO WITH IT

PegMe: sure 

HamSandwich: anyone got dirt on herc?

WineMom: not me

SewMe: unlike y'all I don't spill my embarrassing stories Willy nilly

SweetiePie: he says Willy nilly

Angle: I'm sure he was the guy that thought he had cancer all bacuse of webMD 

TrueFrancophile: James wrote a fucking will bacuse of that damn website 

NetflixandNyQuil: full disclosure, i did believe that websites lies

SewMe: cha see I'm unroastable


End file.
